thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Twenty-nine: The Evolving Swablu'es!
Preview: It's time for Zane to take on the Gym Leader, so he relies on Dewott, Espeon and Swablu, but things get really girm when Zane is down to his last Pokemon being Swablu. In a fierce hit from an Ice Punch, Swablu gets severely injured, however. But Swablu is enveloped by a dazzling blue glow, what is happening to Swablu?'' ''Narratorr: Our heroes have finally arrived in Sunset City, where Zane hopes to win his next gym badge, Liam and Zane are doing some training outside the city. Liam: "It's time for you to take on the gym, right Zane?" Zane: "Yeah. I'm going to battle Paula of the Sunset City Gym now." Liam: "I've already earned three badges and won this one here." Zane: "Guess I'll have to catch up to you then. I can't wait to get started." Arthur: "Before you go and challenge the Gym Leader, maybe you should look at your Pokémon and make sure that they're the ones that you want for the battle. We don't know what type of Pokémon Paula uses yet." Holly: "I agree. We don't know what Paula could have for Pokémon yet." Zane: "Alright. I'll call Professor Brooks and see what he thinks of my Pokémon team. He's really good at knowing Pokémon and their capabilities." ' Professor Brooks: "Zane?" Zane: "Hi, Professor. It's good to-" ' Uxie: "Uxie!" (Hello!) Professor Brooks: "My word, is that Uxie?!" Zane: "Heh, yeah. I just got Uxie after-" ' Liam: "How are my other Pokemon doing, professor?" Professor Brooks: "Oh, hello again, Liam. They are doing quite well since you left them here with me some time ago." Zane: "Liam, you know Professor Brooks?" Liam: "Yes! I asked Brooks to look after my other Pokemon I caught." Zane: "That's so cool. So, Professor, I'm in Sunset City right now and I wanted to ask if you could see if my Pokemon are good for my Gym Battle here." Professor Brooks: "Of course. I'd be delighted to check them for you." . Professor Brooks: "I must say that you have quite the unique selection of Pokemon, Zane. I can greatly assure you that you will do well in your Gym Battle." ' Liam:: "Oh yeah! Professor, check this out, okay?" ' Flareon: "Flareon!" (Hello there!) ' Professor Brooks: "Amazing! A shiny Flareon!" Zane: "Woah..." Liam: "I wished I'd told you sooner, Zane! But my Flareon is indeed a Shiny Pokemon" Zane: "What's a shiny Pokémon, though?" ' Professor Brooks: "Oh, Zane, I never told you. Shiny Pokémon are rare versions of the Pokémon that are unique in their coloration and slightly changed personalities. Arthur: "They aren't found easily." Zane: "I guess I didn't know. Sorry." Liam: "Check the Pokedex on Flareon." Zane: "Uh...sure..." ' Zane's Pokedex: "Flareon, the Flame Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. It stores some of the air it breathes in its internal flame sac, which heats its body to over three thousand degrees." Liam: "See the difference compared to one in the Pokedex?" ' Zane: "It's not the same as the normal entry. That's awesome!" Liam: "Shiny Pokemon are extremely rare to find, you'd be lucky enough to find one in the wild." Zane: "Someday I'll find one. I just know it." ' Liam: "This is it, Zane. All set for your Gym Battle?" Zane: "Yep. I can't wait to get started." ' ???: "Oh dear, I've made quite the ruckus. My apologies for that." Zane: "No worries. My name's Zane, and I want to challenge the Sunset City Gym Leader." ???: "Is that so? Well, you're looking at her. I'm Paula, and it's a pleasure to meet such an enthusiastic Trainer. Tell me, are you sure you want to face me?" Zane: "Sure am. I'm ready for anything." Paula: "Excellent. Then let's begin." ' Referee: "This battle will be between the challenger known as Zane, and the Sunset City Gym Leader, Paula. Each Trainer is allowed three Pokémon and only the challenger may substitute his or her Pokémon at any given point! Are there any questions before the match begins?!" Zane: "Good to go." Paula: "None for me. I'm ready." Referee: "Then the first battle can commence! Please bring out your first Pokémon now!" Paula: "Let's go with my first choice! Go, Slugma!" ' Zane: "Slugma, huh?" Zane's Pokedex: '''"Slugma, the Lava Pokémon. Slugma have intensely hot magma which circulates throughout their bodies carrying nutrients and oxygen to their organs." Zane: "Alright. Then I'll use my first choice! Dewott, come on out!" Referee: "If both Trainers and their Pokémon are ready, then let the match begin!" Zane: "Dewott, use Water Pulse!" ' Paula: "Flamethrower!" ' Liam: "Dewott needs to be careful..." Amy: "Why's that, Liam?" Liam: "Beacuse Slugma has an ability called Flame Body." Amy: "Flame Body?" Liam: "Yes, Flame Body is an ability that when an opponent makes physical contact with Slugma, it leaves an additional effect of burn damage." Arthur: "I doubt Zane knows about that. But, we can't interfere to tell him. It would be against the rules to aid the challenger in the middle of a battle." Holly: "I hope Zane's going to be okay." Paula: "Slugma, use Swift!" ' Zane: "Dewott, use Razor Shell and knock them away!" .'' Zane: "Now charge headstrong and hit Slugma directly!" ''. Referee: "Slugma's unable to battle! Dewott wins the first match!" Zane: "Yeah! We won the match! Nice work, Dewott!" . Zane: "What was..." Paula: "You seem to have overlooked my Slugma's special ability. Flame Body." Zane: "Flame Body?" Paula: "An ability that causes Burn damage to a Pokemon that attacks Slugma with physical attacks. Now it's time for my second Pokemon!" *Tossing a Pokeball* "Come on out, Flareon!" ' ' Amy: "Liam, something wrong?" Liam: "I'm afraid Dewott has used up a lot of energy against his battle with Slugma. On top of being burned by Slugma's Flame Body, Dewott's getting pretty tired." Fennekin: "Fenn Nekin" (What will he do?) Liam: "I don't know, Fennekin" Amy: "I'm sure Zane has it under control." Zane: Everything that I do depends on how fast Dewott can react. Still, Dewott's already taken a lot of damage from Slugma, and from its ability. I have to be careful; especially pushing Dewott too hard. ' Paula: "You ready?" Zane: "Hm, sure am. You can go first." Paula: "Thank you. You're so kind. Flareon, use Quick Attack!" ' Zane: "Dewott, you okay?!" Dewott: "Dew!" (Yes!) Zane: "Then let's hit back even harder! Use Ice Beam!" ' Paula: "Dodge and use Ember." ' Paula: "Impressive that Dewott has stood up to so much damage. But it's time to end this. Hyper Beam!" ' Zane: "Dewott!" Referee: "Dewott is unable to battle, therefore, the winner of the match is Flareon!" Amy: "That was..." Liam: "I had no idea Flareon can use Hyper Beam!?" Arthur: "Pokémon can learn any move with the right amount of training. And with Flareon being quick on its feet, Zane's going to have think smarter and fight harder as a result." ' Espeon: *Purrs and smiles at Zane* Paula: "Espeon, huh? It's very well-groomed. You've taken great care of it." Zane: "Thanks. I care greatly for my Pokémon." ' Liam: "Espeon appears to be a female..." Amy: "How do you know that?" Liam: "Well, the reason I can tell its a female is because Espeon is known to purr affectionately is because of her sounds she's making." Paula: "Let's start with Flamethrower!" Zane: "Get ready, Espeon!" ' Zane: "Use Psybeam!" ' Paula: "Use Attract!" ' Paula: "So your Espeon's a female too. My Flareon is female as well." Zane: "I didn't even know that. I guess it's my luck. Espeon, Quick Attack!" ' Paula: "Flame Wheel!" ' Zane: "Espeon, look out!" ' Referee: "Flareon's unable to battle! Espeon wins the match!" Zane: "Alright!" Holly: "That's showing true strength." Liam: "Espeon used Psychic to stop Flame Wheel, and then followed with Shadow Ball was a very smart tactic strategy" Amy: "Zane's gonna win no problem. I just know he'll win." Arthur: "Don't forget that Paula still has one Pokemon left. She likely saved her strongest for last." Liam: "That's true, Arthur" ???: "Goo!" ("Yeah") ' Zane: "That's a new Pokemon. I haven't seen that one yet." ' Zane's Pokedex: "Goomy, the Soft Tissue Pokémon, and the weakest of all Dragon-types. In order to keep its body moist, Goomy lives in places where it's dark and damp." Liam: "Good luck out there, Zane!" Whismur: "Whis mur!" ("Fight on!") Fennekin: "Fenn fen nekin!" ("Do your best, Zane!") Goomy: "Goo my my my my?" ("Win it for us, okay?") Zane: "Hm, right." ' Paula: "Now this is a battle worth getting excited over. Let's get this over with!" ' Magmortar: "Mag, Magmortar!" (Alright, fresh meat!) Amy: "Woah. That's a big Pokemon." Liam: "Paula has a Magmortar!? I guess her Magmar must've evolved!" ' Liam's Pokedex: '''"Magmortar, the Blast Pokémon and the evolved form of Magmar. It launches fireballs that can reach temperatures over three-thousand six-hundred degrees from the ends of its arms and lives in volcanic craters." Amy: "Wow. Espeon's sure in for a good battle now." Liam: "You're right about that, Amy. Magmortar might have the advantage since its fully evolved. My Mudkip had a bit of a struggle against it when Magmortar was a Magmar." Amy: "Mudkip?" ' Amy's Pokedex: "Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Mudkip uses the sensitive radar receptors on its headfin to determine what's going on around it. In a pinch, it can brandish enough power to crush rocks." ' Paula: "Alright. Let's finish this. Magmortar, use Flamethrower!" '' Liam: "Look at this, guys." ' Liam: "According to the Pokedex, Espeon knows Psychic, Double Team, Psybeam and Quick Attack." Amy: "How did Espeon learn Psychic and Double Team?" Liam: "I think she learned Double Team and Psychic when Zane was training with his Pokémon." Arthur: "Even with that fact, facing against a skilled Trainer like Paula won't be easy. Espeon's already dealing with some weakness from facing Flareon in the previous battle." Zane: "Espeon, Psybeam!" ' Zane: "Espeon! Use Double Team quick!" ' Zane: "Quick Attack!" Paula: "Block and counter with Brick Break!" ' Referee: "Espeon is unable to battle! Magmortar wins!" Zane: "Espeon, return!" ' Zane: "Go, Swablu!" ' Referee: "Match begin!" Paula: "Flamethrower!" Zane: "Use Gust to stop it!" ' Zane: "Now use Hidden Power!" ' Paula: "Ice Punch!" Zane: "Ice Punch?!" ' Zane: "Swablu, no!" Amy: "But Ice Punch is an Ice-type move. How could a Fire-type like Magmortar learn that move?" Arthur: "It's like I said. A Pokémon can learn any move so long as they receive the right kind of training. Learning a move like Ice Punch is unusual for a Fire-type like Magmortar to have, but, that doesn't make the attack any less effective." Paula: "Ready to give up yet?" Zane: "Not even close! Swablu, can you get up?!" ' Zane: "I can't believe it. Swablu's..." Arthur: "A perfect time for a boost I'd say." Liam: "That's for sure, Swablu is evolving!" Goomy: "Goooo my" ("Whoa, Amazing!") Fennekin: "Fennekin?" ("It's evolving?") Whismur: "Whis" ("Awesome!") ' Altaria: *Excitingly yelps with joy* Zane: "Swablu...you evolved!" ' Zane's Pokedex: "Altaria, the Humming Pokémon and the evolved form of Swablu. As Altaria flies across the sky, it resembles a soft cloud. It hums using its high voice." Zane: "Awesome. Altaria, you ready to win this?!" Altaria: *Nods* Paula: "I haven't seen a Pokemon evolve mid-battle in some time. I enjoy seeing Pokemon become stronger. Magmortar, be ready for anything." Magmortar: "Tar..." (Right...) ' Zane: "Let's see blow Magmortar away!" ' Zane: "What was that move?" Liam: "That's Moonblast, a powerful Fairy-type attack, Altaria must've learned that move instantly after evolving." Zane: "Great. Altaria, use Moonblast again!" ' Paula: "It's wrong for you to assume that you've won yet, Zane. Magmortar, Flamethrower!" Zane: "Dodge it!" ' Paula: "Jump up and grab Altaria!" Zane: "Look out, Altaria!" Zane: "Altaria! What are you doing?!" Paula: "A Trainer must be ready to accept any amount of challenge. I have a challenge to give to you as part of this battle. See if you can protect Altaria." Paula: "Use Self Destruct." ' Liam: "What did she say!?" Zane: "Self Destruct?" ' Liam: "That's Cotton Guard, a move that drastically increases Altaria's defense." Zane: "Altaria, get away quickly!" ' Liam: "And that's Dragon Pulse!" Zane: "Altaria, below you!" ' Zane: "Altaria!" ' Referee: "Magmortar is unable to battle! The winner is the challenger and his Pokemon: Altaria!" Zane: "We won! Yeah!" Altaria: *Cheers* ' Liam: "I can't believe it, Zane pulled it off!" Amy: "That was awesome, Zane!" ' Paula: "Zane, I'd like to personally congratulate you on a most spectacular performace in this battle. I can tell by how you and your Pokemon cooperate that you will do great things in the future. I was glad to accept your challenge to battle. Never have I seen a Trainer as dedicated to his Pokemon like you." ' Paula: "Zane, for beating the Sunset City Gym Leader, I'd like to officially present you with the Torch Badge. Please accept it as a token of your hard work and dedication to beating me." Zane: *Takes the badge from her* "Thank you. I'm so happy right now. Altaria, we did it! We got our fourth Gym Badge!" Altaria: *Cheers and chirps excitingly* Narrator: "Defeating a Gym Leader is a task that great Trainers go through so they can learn new lessons and also deepen the bonds between them and their Pokemon. Now that Zane has received the Torch Badge, his next challenge is sure to bring even more excitement!" Major events * Zane's Swablu evolves into Altaria and learns Dragon Pulse and Moonblast. * Zane's Espeon is revealed to know Psychic and Double Team. * Zane challanges Paula and wins, earning the Torch Badge. * Liam is revealed to have obtained a Goomy. Trivia * Zane's Espeon is confirmed to be a female as of this episode (due to Flareon's Attract failing to work on her) * Amy is revealed to know about Liam's willpower according to Azelf.